Accuracy
Accuracy , usually abbreviated as ACC and also known as Hit, Hit Rate, Precision, and Attack%, is a recurring stat in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It helps determine the rate most attacks connect. Accuracy is generally compared against Evasion and Luck to determine hits and misses. Unlike physical attacks, magic spells usually have a set Hit Rate, except in Final Fantasy XI that uses a Magic Accuracy concept. Some status effects, like Blind, can significantly lower Accuracy. Other effects, like Bard's Madrigal songs can increase Accuracy. Equipment can do the same. The maximum value for Accuracy is commonly 255%. At this value, the attack will never miss, but weapons with such high Accuracy are often rare. Appearances Final Fantasy Accuracy rises each time a character gains a level and maxes out at 99. Formula for Hit%: * For Warrior/Knight/Monk/Master: : Hit%=(Initial Value At LV 1)+(3x(LV-1) * For Thief/Ninja/Red Mage/Red Wizard: : Hit%=(Initial Value At LV 1)+(2x(LV-1) :For White Mage/White Wizard/Black Mage/Black Wizard: : Hit%=(Initial Value At LV 1)+(LV-1) Final Fantasy II Accuracy is divided into a number and a percentage. The first number is how many hits the character can land and is based on their skill level with the equipped weapon, while the percentage is determined by the equipped weapon's Accuracy value plus the character's Strength stat. Each weapon factors Accuracy individually, although only the Accuracy of the weapon in the character's main hand is displayed. Final Fantasy III Accuracy rises every four levels a character goes up and maxes out at 99. Agility is also related to Accuracy. : Attack Multiplier=(Agility/16)+(Level/16)+1 : Hit%=(Weapon Hit%)+(Agility/4)+(Skill/4) Agility also affects Defense: * (With Shield) : Defense Multiplier=((Agility/16)+(Level/16)+1)*(Number Of Shields Equipped) * (Without Shield) : Defense Multiplier=(Agility/32)+(Level/32) And Evasion: : Evade%=(Sum Of All Worn Armour Evade%)+(Agility/4) And Magic Defense: : Magic Defense Multiplier=(Agility/32)+(Intellect/32)+(Spirit/32) * Note: Agility does not affect the Steal rate. Final Fantasy IV Accuracy (called Speed) is gained each time a character levels up. It maxes at 99%. Formula for Accuracy: : ( 50 + Lv/4 + WpAcc ) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Accuracy is determined by the weapon the character has equipped. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Accuracy is determined by the weapon the character has equipped. Final Fantasy V Each job changes the stat modifications and so Accuracy never grows, it is only modified. Accuracy affects Hit%, which must be greater than the enemies' Evade% to land an attack. Final Fantasy VI Due to the Evade bug in the versions prior to the Advance port, characters' hit rate was glitched, such as preventing status effects from lowering the afflicted character's hit rate. For normal attacks, if the target has Sleep, Petrify, Stop, or Freeze status, the attack will always hit. If the attack is physical and hits the back of the target, it will never miss. If a physical attack hits a target that has the Image status, the attack will miss, and there is a 1 in 4 chance of removing the Image status. If a magical attack hits a target that has the Invisible status, the attack will always hit. This led to the Vanish-Doom bug in earlier versions. Final Fantasy VII Formula for Attack%: : Hit\% = (Dexterity / 4 + Attack\%) + Attacker's Defense\% - Target's Defense\% Formula for Attack% if the player is under Fury: : Hit\% = Hit\% - * 3 / 10 The characters' Attack% is determined by their equipped weapon. There are four weapons with perfect (255) accuracy: Tifa's God's Hand, Vincent's Long Barrel R and Sniper CR, and Sephiroth's Masamune (which also has perfect critical hit chance). Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII A Hit stat of 255 allows characters to bypass accuracy checks, which means they will never miss. Squall and Seifer naturally have 255 Hit due to equipping gunblades. Selphie's ultimate weapon, the Strange Vision, also has natural 255 Hit. Other characters can junction Guardian Forces that have the Hit-J junction ability to junction spells to their Hit to improve their accuracy. Final Fantasy IX If the attacker has Accuracy+, their attacks never miss. Otherwise, a physical attack's accuracy is 100% - the target's Evade, but the 100% can be halved to 50% - Evade, 25% - Evade, or even 12.5% - Evade by the attacker's statuses Confuse and Darkness, or if the defender's status is Defend. It drops to 0% if the target has Vanished. If a party member has Distract equipped enemies' physical attack accuracy against then is halved. Final Fantasy X Accuracy is one of the stats that govern the chances of successfully land a physical attack on the opponent, the other stats being the target's Evasion stat and both units' Luck stat. For player characters, the following intermediary equation is used to determine the integer AcNum: : AcNum=(AttackerAccuracy*0.4-TargetEvasion)+9 AcNum is then converted into Accuracy%, the chance of the attack hitting before Luck is taken into account, using the following table: If the character is afflicted with Darkness, Accuracy% is always 10, regardless of AcNum. If the target's Evasion is 111 or higher, Accuracy% will never be higher than 25 regardless of the attacker's Accuracy unless the attacker has used the special ability Aim. For enemies, Accuracy% is calculated using the following formula: : Accuracy% =SkillAccuracy-TargetEvasion Where SkillAccuracy is an integer tied to the enemy ability used. Finally, for both characters and enemies, Hit%, the actual chance of the attack being successful expressed as a percentage, is calculated as follows: : Hit% =Accuracy%+AttackerLuck-TargetLuck On the Sphere Grid, the player can activate Accuracy nodes by spending Speed Spheres, and create new Accuracy nodes by using Accuracy Spheres. Speed Spheres are a common drop from many enemies, while Accuracy Spheres can be obtained by defeating Hornet. An Accuracy stat of 255 does not guarantee connection to all targets. Final Fantasy X-2 Accuracy is a percentage value of a character's hit rate. The color for Accuracy gauge in menu is red. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Accuracy is compared with an enemy's evasion to determine whether or not a character will land their next melee attack. Primarily, accuracy is affected by a character's combat skill and DEX attribute, while equipment, food, effects and traits can modify it further. Final Fantasy XII Hit % of normal attacks are usually determined only by the target's Evasion, however there are a few exceptions only calculated if the normal evasion routine would have resulted in a hit. * Any character under Blind has a 50% chance of missing. * During inclement weather (wind, rain, etc), bows have a 20% chance of missing, and crossbows a 50% chance. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII The game has no accuracy stat. Generally, all physical attacks hit due to most characters having weapons which are ranged by default, or can transform into a ranged weapon. When a note reading "Frequently evades attacks" unlocks for a specific enemy type, Commandos and Ravagers will most likely use magic. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah and Noel's weapons are designed for both, melee and ranged attacks. Serah's bowsword changes into bow mode and Noel's dual swords change into a javelin when they are to attack a distant target, like the Paradox Alpha. If Paradigm Pack ally is a Commando monster who is to attack a ranged target, it will use Ruin, as most of them are grounded types. The same goes to Ravagers and Saboteurs who will prioritize magic for ranged targets. Final Fantasy XIV Accuracy is a secondary stat that reduces the chance of spell or weaponskill missing its target. Accuracy as a stat was replaced in 4.0 by Direct Hit, exclusive to DPS gear, however, it can be melded to tank and healer gear. Gear released prior to 4.0 can still have natural Direct Hit regardless of role. Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The chance of any offensive ability hitting depends on the direction the target is facing. If the target is facing whatever unit is using the ability, the chance of it hitting is half as much as if the target has their back to the unit using the ability. If the target has their side to the unit using the ability, the chance of hitting is halfway between the chance of hitting the target from the front and from the back. Positive abilities, such as healing or buffing abilities, have a guaranteed chance of hitting the target, regardless of facing. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Accuracy is unaffected by facing, with the exception of some of Ahriman's Enthrallment abilities, which require the target to be facing the user to hit. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The higher the number, the more chances on landing a hit on the enemy. Final Fantasy Legend III The Hit stat affects the precision of weapons, Talent, and Magic. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Range is one of Layle's five stats, can be increased by equipping accessories. The Range stat determines the distance from which Layle can lock-on to a target. It is represented by the wind element. Final Fantasy Dimensions Physical attacks have a chance to miss against some monsters (particularly Cactuars). Some abilities, such as the Ranger's Precise Shot ability and the Final Heaven, Midareiyuki and Phantom Rush F-Abilities are guaranteed to hit. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Explorers P-Accuracy: accuracy of physical attacks. M-Accuracy: accuracy of magical attacks. Category:Recurring stats